Christmas at Smash Mansion
by NyanToDaMax145
Summary: Join the Smashers and Nyan, Pi, and Nayi in a delightful Christmas story! Merry Christmas to everyone!


**Hoi Hoi Hoi, NyanToDaMax here, and welcome to Christmas in Smash Mansion! With the holidays coming up, I thought it'd be cool to write a cute little one-shot about the Smashers! Let's go!**

* * *

~Nyan's POV~

I yawned, stretching as I sat up in bed. I blinked several times and looked out the window. Then I fell out of bed.

Hi. I'm Nyan! I'm a Mii Swordfighter here in Smash Mansion. I'm rooming with my buddy Nayi, a Mii Brawler, and my sis, Pi! She's a Mii Gunner. (Hey, writer, am I done with the intro? **Yup.** Okay, back to the story then!)

Thirty seconds later, I barreled out of the room, fully dressed. Nayi and Pi were just waking up. I dashed onto the balcony and whipped out Villager's loudspeaker. I took a deep breath and screamed:

"HEY GUYS! WAKE UP IT SNOWED!" I heard several thumps, and the next second, several Smashers slammed open their doors, yelling about the snow. Nayi tumbled out of our room, Pi following close behind.

I smiled happily. It looked like it was going to be a white Christmas!

* * *

"It snowed! Look outside!"

"Ohmigosh! We can finally build snowmen!"

"Poyo!"

The Smashers were talking excitedly about their plans for the day when Master Hand swooped out of his office.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE! Christmas is coming, so that clearly means plenty of prep. We need to decorate the mansion, we need a huge tree, et cetera. Also, who's cooking breakfast today?" he lectured. Peach, Rosalina, and Zelda raised their hands.

"Good. You three go cook breakfast, some of you decorate, and some of you go get the tree. We need to hurry it up this year; I won't have any last-minute insanity. NONE!" Master screeched. The Smashers nodded quickly and divided themselves into groups.

"Alright guys, should we go get the tree or decorate the mansion?" I asked Pi and Nayi.

"I think last year we got the tree… it was catastrophic." Pi sighed. Nayi and I winced. Mega Man had thrown his metal blade at the tree, and the entire tree nearly crushed everyone.

"Okay, Decorate it is! Let's get going! TO THE ATTIC!" I cried, rushing off.

* * *

"Brrr… It's freezing out here!" Lucina stated. Even though she was bundled up like the others, the snow was still freezing cold.

The Smashers who were getting the tree had just stepped outside into a blinding world of snow. King Dedede drew his fur coat closer around him.

"Oh, I don't know Lucina. I quite like the snow, myself!" Nana said happily. Popo nodded in agreement.

"You've spent a lot of time in snow. You clearly don't feel it as much as the rest of us!" Lucina complained. Mega Man turned around to look at her.

"I'm not programmed with the ability to feel cold, so I really don't understand that." he said apologetically. Charizard breathed a little puff of fire.

"Let's find a good tree quick so we can get out of this snow." Dark Pit growled. He rubbed his wings, which were beginning to ice. Mega Man scanned the area.

"There's a good, tall tree over there." he observed. Link rubbed his shoulders.

"I think that tree has a beehive in it…" he muttered. Megs did not listen, and rushed towards the tree.

"Come on, guys! When I chop the tree down, you get out of the way!" he cried. Wii Fit had noticed the beehive too.

"Megs, don't!" Wii cried, but she was too late. Mega Man had thrown his metal blades and the tree.

"TIMBER!" he called as the tree toppled down. The rest of the Smashers leaped out of the way. The tree came down with a thud, spraying snow everywhere. The beehive flew into the air… and landed on Bowser's head.

"Um, guys? Please don't tell me this is a beehive…?" Bowser said nervously. The Smashers stared at Bowser for a second. Honey was dripping onto the snow.

Slowly, a buzzing sound began to rise over the snow. Villager's eyes grew wide, and he immediately began to run away. Several other Smashers also started to run.

A dark cloud of bees rose from the beehive on Bowser's head. Several Smashers screamed and attempted to run away.

Needless to say, getting the Christmas Tree pretty much ends the same way every year.

* * *

~Nyan's POV~

"Hey, are these lights for Christmas or Halloween?" Pi asked. Nayi walked over to look.

"Well Gingerbread, Pi, I'd say they're neutral." she said cheerfully. Pi shrugged and headed to the attic ladder. There were several Smashers in the attic looking for the decor, while the others were downstairs ready to unpack, or untangle, decorations.

"Batch of… Christmas/Halloween lights coming down!" Pi called, dropping them through the trapdoor.

"OW! YOU HIT ME ON THE HEAD!" an enraged screech came up from the ladder. Pi winced.

"Sorry Roy…" she sighed. I dug around to see what I could find when I found something I was pretty sure I'd seen before.

"Hey, Ike? Is this yours…?" I asked slowly. Ike poked his head up the trapdoor to see what I had found. His eyes lit up.

"My Chicken Plushie! Why is it here?!" he cried happily, snatching it from me and hugging it. When Ike went back down the ladder, there was a peal of laughter from the other Smashers.

"Hey! Shut up!" I heard Ike yelling. I rolled my eyes and continued digging around in a pile of ornaments.

"Well Candy Canes, I never realized just how much stuff there was in the attic!" Nayi cried, holding up two claw-like items. They were emitting a soft light. I looked at them closely.

"Wait. Aren't those Pit's Beam Claws?" I asked. Nayi blinked and looked at the claws again.

"Well Hot Cocoa! They are!" Nayi cried. she poked her head out of the trapdoor.

"Hey Pit! Are these yours?" Nayi called. I heard someone running closer.

"AAAH NO WAIT BE CAREFUL WITH THOSE-" a huge explosion was heard from beneath, causing some mice to fall from the ceiling.

"Oh no, it seems like Nayi blew something up yet again." Pi said calmly. I laughed as Nayi came up from the trapdoor, ginger pigtails singed.

"Whoopsies! Guess I still don't know how to work those." Nayi giggled. I smiled as I found some rainbow tinsel. Actually, actually, an entire pile. I scooped it all up in my arms and staggered blindly over to the trapdoor.

"Tinsel coming down!" I called, tossing the tinsel out of the attic.

"Hey! You buried me!" came an enraged screech from Olimar. I dusted my hands off and noticed something in the back of the attic. There were lots of boxes stacked in front of it, like someone had been trying to hide it. I pushed the boxes out of the way and lifted the thing up.

"Oh my goodness! My Decoration Cannon! It's been missing since last year!" I cried happily, hugging it. Pi froze.

"Nyan, for the love of all the gods, _please_ don't barf on the tree again this year! You know what happened the last time!" she groaned. A sneaking suspicion started to crawl up my spine.

"Wait a sec… did _you_ hide this?" I asked. Pi slowly started slinking away.

"Oh no you don't!" I cried, running after her. Don't try to outrun me when I'm mad. It won't end well. Pi screeched and dived out of the attic. I think I heard her falling down the stairs.

"Worth it." I said happily, shouldering my Decoration Cannon.

* * *

"Food's ready! Come and get it!" I heard Rosalina call thirty minutes later. I climbed down the attic steps, attempting not to trip on the accumulated decorations and the bottom. Nayi, Pi, and I rushed down the stairs as fast as I could without sending other Smashers toppling down the stairs.

I screeched to a stop in the dining room to see the meal that Rosalina, Peach, and Zelda had put out for us.

Platters of pancakes topped with holly lined the table. There were milk and cookies at every seat. I smiled and checked my watch. It was only 8:30 AM? Wow, that was fast. The Smashers happily started eating their food, Ike with the most enthusiasm. And messiness.

I was just finishing up when there was a loud slam from the front door. Probably the Smashers which had gone to get the tree. I stood up and carried my dishes over to the kitchen to wash them. When I was done, I hurried over to the door to help bring the tree in. It was going to stand in the Main Hall. When I started to feel the cold winter wind on my face, I noticed the other Smashers attempting to drag the tree in. Then I did a double take.

"What in the name of meif'was happened to you guys?" I cried. Almost every single Smasher was covered with bee stings. Except for Mega Man.

"Mega Man decided that it would be a good idea to chop down a tree with a beehive in it!" Bowser roared, spewing a puff of fire. Ness and Lucas inched away from him. I rolled my eyes.

"Here, Villager. Take this medicine and distribute it." I sighed. Villager smiled and did a backflip. His bee stings disappeared at once. I moved forwards to help move the tree in, but Marth waved me away.

"I'm sure we can handle it." he said. I shrugged as Pi and Nayi walked in. Nayi took one look at Bowser and immediately collapsed onto the floor in laughter. I managed to drag her away before Bowser disintegrated her.

* * *

"Phewwww! That's the last box!" I said, falling over in exhaustion. ROB puttered over, carrying a rather heavy ornament.

"Thank goodness we finally got the tree up. I think Crazy Hand was feeling nice today." Pi sighed. I looked at the tree, which was as tall as the fourth floor.

"We're gonna need to decorate the inside and outside of the Mansion. Who's gonna do what?" Isabelle asked. There was some murmuring among the Smashers as they figured it out.

"Let's decorate inside. I don't want to get cold." Pi suggested. Nayi and I agreed happily; neither of us wanted to get cold. I grabbed a box of ornaments and started hanging them on the tree.

"Okay, Nayi, you get the hallways, and Pi, how about you get the stairwells?" I asked them. Pi nodded and loaded a few compact wreaths into her gun. Nayi snatched some lights, snarfed down a cookie, and took off in a random direction.

* * *

Nayi, being on sugar high, could cover an entire hallway in a second. However, she still needed Olimar for the technical things. Nayi had just finished hanging up the last wreath when Olimar said:

"Nayi, I believe that there are exactly seventeen dead light bulbs which need replacing. Also, you accidentally trapped Mr. Game and Watch." Nayi cringed and rushed back over to see Mr. Game and Watch trapped behind a string of lights.

"Oh cookies! Sorry GW! I'll get you out of there!" Nayi cried, attempting to untangle the lights. Olimar facepalmed and told his Pikmin to untangle the lights. Mr. Game and Watch jumped off the wall and beeped angrily at Nayi, slinking off.

"Okay, now that that's done, let's plug the lights in!" Nayi cried enthusiastically.

"NONONO DON'T!" Olimar cried, but Nayi had already plugged the lights in. Then all the lights in the entire mansion went out.

* * *

"Well, this stairwell is done, now all I need to do is the south stairwell and then- WHAT THE- BLACKOUT!?" Pi cried as the lights shut down. Pi tried to feel her way back to the ground floor, but suddenly the ground fell away beneath her feet.

"AH! OW! EEP! OOCH! ACK!" Pi screeched, falling down the stairs. Pi face-planted into the bottom of the stairs.

"Well," she sighed, picking herself up, "What did Nayi do this time?" as she said this, light started to glow throughout the mansion. Pi blinked and shrugged.

"Palutena again… good to have her during blackouts." Pi sighed. She walked towards the south stairwell to finish decorating.

* * *

"Thanks, Palutena!" I said as the lights started to come on. Paltena shook her head.

"What happened this time? I hope it was nothing to do with the decor." she sighed. I looked outside the window just in time to see Roy fall into the snow from the roof.

"I feel bad for the people decorating outside…" Wii sighed. I shrugged and looked around for the tinsel. The Christmas Tree was nearly done.

"All we need is the Star or angel on top!" Lucas said happily. I dug around in the boxes.

"Er… I can't seem to find neither…" I said slowly. Palutena thought for a moment. Then a slow smile spread across her face.

"What is it?" I asked her. Palutena started giggling.

"Well, Pit is an angel…"

* * *

"What happened in there?" Mega Man asked. Peach looked in the window of the mansion.

"Looks like a blackout. I'm sure Palutena has it covered." she said. Rosaline peeked over the roof of the house.

"Hey! Peach! Could you please toss those snowflake lights up here?" she called down. Peach grabbed the string of lights and was about to toss them up when someone fell off the roof.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" screeched Roy as he fell down. He knocked the lights out of Peach's hand and ended up tangled in them.

"Well isn't that just great." Nana sighed. Roy tried to untangle the lights, which refused to yield.

"Oh wonderful. COULD I GET A LITTLE HELP HERE ROBIN!? STOP LAUGHING AND HELP MEH!" Roy yelled at Robin, who was doubled over with laughter.

"Okay, okay, fine." Robin laughed, walking over to untangle him.

"Hey! Who has the extension cords?" Samus called down from the roof. Lucario held a few of them up, spinning them around before tossing them into the air. The cords hit Samus in th head.

"GEE, THANKS." Samus yelled sarcastically. Robin had finally managed to untangle Roy.

"Okay, thanks! One string of lights coming up!" Roy called, tossing them on the roof.

* * *

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?!"

"Oh come on, it's not that difficult! All you need to do is-"

"It's totally stupid and I'M NOT DOING IT!" Pit screeched. Palutena sighed sadly.

"Oh come on! It's just for a little bit! We don't have a tree topper right now anyway!" she pleaded.

"NO!" I was watching the whole arguement from afar. Palutena had suggested that we put Pit on top of the tree for a replacement for now. Of course Pit was refusing.

"What's going on here?" asked Master Hand, swooping over.

"We still need a tree topper, and I thought that Pit could be a replacement until we got a new one." Palutena explained. Master Hand nodded slowly.

"I agree with Palutena. It's just for a while after all. Pit blanched.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?"

* * *

"UUUUGH I thought we'd never get done with all this!" I sighed, collapsing onto a couch in the living room. The mansion was decorated outside and in, filled with lights and holly.

The Christmas Tree also looked spectacular, in my opinion. So maybe I "barfed on it" with my Decoration Cannon, but I still thought it looked wonderful. Pit was sitting on top of it, still salty about his position.

The Smashers had all hung their stocking up on the fireplace. The fire was crackling merrily, with shields over it so the stockings wouldn't catch fire.

Master Hand surveryed our work with approval.

"Wonderful job, all of you. I think we really did a great job this year." he started to say, But Crazy Hand swooped in and knocked him over.

"PICTURE TIME! EVERYONE IN FRONT OF THE TREE!" he yelled. Pi, Nayi, and I hurried to find somewhere where we wouldn't be blocked from view. Crazy Hand set the timer and swopped in to stand next to his brother.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" We cried as the camera flashed.

* * *

 **Thanks a lot for reading this Christmas Special! I hope you enjoyed it, I was kind of panicking due to Christmas being so close. Merry Christmas to you all, and a very Happy New Year!**

 **~NyanToDaMax145**


End file.
